


How To Avoid The Big Bad (An Essay By Pyxis)

by infinitemeadowsofheaven (quirklessbunny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Vines, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/infinitemeadowsofheaven
Summary: Sometimes you walk into a big room with a lot of vines. Sometimes you and your party are doing a good job of avoiding them. And sometimes you get impatient, fuck up a dex save, and dive ass first at the big boss. No harm, no foul.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	How To Avoid The Big Bad (An Essay By Pyxis)

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in the one shot after my DM told me what the boss looked like and i whispered something about hentai. This was my first ever DnD campaign and it was fucking hilarious. We all lost our shit and it was fantastic.

Pyxis follows the party into the circular room. There's a large cluster of vines with a large bud in the middle. After some mumbling amongst the group, they decide not to touch any of the plants coming from the centre bud. They have no idea what is in this place, an enchanted school for ecology and plants, and touching unknown plant species is a fast track to death. The room has a bunch of planters, up to his waist. He doesn't want to climb up there, even if that's where their prizes are. 

He'll leave that to Pimkin. Or, at least, that's what he intended. After several minutes of watching him jump between planters, Pyxis is getting impatient. He turns to the only planter left and climbs up on it easily enough, tucking the strand of weed into his bag. That wasn't the hard part, he soon finds. It's climbing back down. He's not sure where exactly he went wrong, but his foot catches on _something_ and suddenly he's laying on his back on a pile of vines. 

Ouch. 

He doesn't even have time to try to get up before the vines beneath him are writhing, then wrapping around his waist. His bag slips to the ground, and he doesn't like the noise that his items make as they crunch onto the ground. He winces, eyes widening as he's brought closer to the middle bud, a giant face becoming obvious. He doesn't really fight, arms hanging limply down. 

Oh well, he thinks. If this is how he dies, then this is how it ends, he reasons. It's been a good life. Just inches from the creatures mouth it pauses, then pulls Pyxis further up. He stares down at it, then glances over at Pimkin, who honestly looks as worried as he probably should be. 

“Hey baby, want to get dinner later? I can cook this other catch up for you,” the plant warbles. Pyxis snorts softly, covering his mouth. 

Is this plant...propositioning him? He's got nothing to lose, he thinks. He hums softly. 

“Yeah, but...our dinner can't be any of these guys,” he says, pointing at his party, then at Pimkin. “They're my friends, and I'm not really gonna eat them, y'know?” he says with a smile. The plant slowly lowers them to the ground, letting Pyxis get his feet underneath them. 

“That's fine. Do you want to...do a little more before that.” 

Pyxis smiles softly, running his fingers through his hair. He glances at the party, then looks back to the plant. “Yeah, I think that would be nice,” he whispers, heat flooding his face. He steps towards the plant a little more, shooing the party away. On one hand, he'd like to protect his party, and he's aware that he can get away, but now he's pretty interested. 

He's never been particularly good at keeping it in his pants, and he's not gonna start now. 

“What's your name?” Pyxis asks, getting pulled in closer to the creatures mouth once more. He leans into the vines touching on him, sighing as he feels them sliding under his clothes to touch on his skin. 

“Brigh,” the large creature says, tugging Pyxis' pants down finally. It discards his clothes, tossing them aside. His shirt gets a little tear, but he finds himself not caring much as he's once more lifted into the air. The vines are probing, touching every inch of his body as it seems to be trying to figure him out. 

A sticky, slimy sap oozes from the tentacles, and it's quite honestly, pretty gross as it saps up his skin. It smells nice, though, almost like honey. He sighs softly, eyes fluttering shut as it slips a vine between his thighs and up against his hole. And then it's pressing inside and he can't hold back the moan any more. 

Fuck, that feels amazing. He gasps loudly, arching his back as it slips in further. 

“Oh blessed gods,” he mumbles, trying to push his hips down to take more. The tentacle retracts slowly then slams back into him, ripping another moan from him. Brigh doesn't slow down from there, fucking him hard and rough he cries out for more, squeezing his thighs together. Another vine shoves between his lips, muffling his moans and cries. He almost coughs when it pushes further down his throat, but relaxes and just lets the vine go where it wants. 

He didn't know that vines would feel this good, but fuck, he's almost going to come already. A second vine presses up against his ass and he pushes back, trying to tell Brigh to do it, put it in too. He gags around the one in his throat, lungs attempting to push out another cry as the second pushes inside, stretching him more. His wings flutter at the sensation. 

Suddenly all the vines pull out and he's flipped over onto his back. He barely has any time to lament the loss before he's stuffed full once more, another trying to come to his lips. His mouth can't take more than one, but he caresses it with his hand, wanting to make Brigh feel good too. It's almost all too much, and he comes harder than he has in his life, a muffled moan falling from his throat. 

One of the vines shoves in deeper and deeper, he can feel it moving through his body slowly until suddenly it's resting at the base of his throat. He moans at the feeling, loving it. A third vine slips into him, wrapping around the two already in him and adding extra texture as they pull out and fuck back into him. 

Pyxis' body feels like its on a cloud. He shivers when a vine wraps gently around his wings, making him stop fluttering them. 

He's not sure how much time passes before he's finally being lowered to the ground. He lays down on the stone for several minutes before slowly pushing himself up and crawling over to his clothes. His skin is sticky, and he knows he looks like a fucked out mess now. His body aches slightly, but he feels good. Amazing. Gods he hopes they can find a way to get Brigh out of the basement so he can bring him home with him. 

He gets dressed slowly, reaching over to grab his bag as well. He stands up slowly, stumbling over to Brigh and giving the main bulb a soft kiss. “I'll see you for dinner,” he says softly. “Soon, I hope.” He kisses him one more time before stumbling to the door, smiling slightly. Keeping up with the party might be hard, but he thinks it was worth it.


End file.
